


No more houses

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Educational decrees, Human idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: A deeper look at the lack of logic in the wizarding world





	1. Chapter 1

The whole school was talking at breakfast the next morning. Harry overheard a few first years wondering if the gobstones club would be reinstated.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down near Ginny and Neville he saw professor Umbridge smiling wide while looking at the students.

Angelina Johnson came over, 'Harry, I know you don't like professor Umbridge but I'm asking you to keep calm in you DADA lesson'

Ron looked up and asked why she cared.

'Because the new decree has banned all teams including the quidditch teams'

Harry slowly stood and said in a carrying voice 'it doesn't matter if you get permission for it or not, the quidditch team still won't exist'

In the silence that followed professor McGonagall called down 'what are you on about Mr Potter?'

'Simple professor, Angelina can try all she likes but nothing will work unless she gets the house reinstated' 

The entire great hall was confused at his sentence but only Hermione was brave enough to ask what he meant.

'Educational decree no 23 hereby disbands all student groups, clubs, bands and teams. A group if described as having more than 3 people.' Harry paraphrased, 'Gryffindor house is a group of students with over 80 members' (Harry could see the dawning looks of horror on the smarter students faces)' the ministry of magic and professor Umbridge have just destroyed a thousand years of wizarding tradition by disbanding the four houses of Hogwarts'

The great hall exploded in pandemonium while Umbridge s smile had turned into a look of horror at the thought of what the wizengamot alone would do to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on wbwl and potter twins

Harry was sat reading when his twin brother and the Weasley twins came in the room looking miserable, when Angelina asked what happened they told her Umbridge had removed them from the quidditch team and confiscated their brooms, they even explainsd the new educational degree that allowed her to do so. Harry immediately got up to write and send a letter. 

Later that day when everyone was sat down to dinner and talking about the gryffindor teams punishment, Harry had recieved an answer to his letter so went up to the teachers table. 

'what can we do for you mr potter?' asked professor mcgonagall.

'i have a letter for professor umbridge'

By now the entire hall was watching in interest.

Harry handed her the form that was attached to his reply and stated in a clear voice that carried everywhere 'professor umbridge, you are hearby charged with theft, please note the charges have been agreed to by both the head of the dmle and the chief warlock of the wizengamot'

'what is this nonsense?'

'did you or did you not take three students broomsticks this afternoon?'

her voice showed a hint of anger as she replied 'the new educational degred allows....'

harry cut her off and explained 'it allows you to hand out punishments, but you banned them from playing on the gryffindor team or playing professionally, you did not ban them from flying altogether such as friendly games or racing. Furthermore it does not state you may take a students personal property and the Hogwarts bylaws state that the only members of faculty that may confiscate a students personal belongings are the headmaster or a head of house of which you are neither. '

umbridge had a look of absolute fury on her face and was about to say something when harry comented' it wouldnt look good to the public that the minister and his undersecretary are either dismissing or ignoring rules set forth by the founders themselves, which under educational degree number 1, may not be dismissed or circumvented from the rule books. how would the next election go if one of the options was a man who disnissed tradition? '

umbridges face had lost all its colour knowing it was only the traditionalists that kept Fudge as minister

' my father lord potter is willing to drop all charges if the property is returned to the students within 24 hours, however as you are the high inquisitor he agreed as punishment for fighting their brooms are to be sent home in accordance with your ban so that they cant be tempted to ignore you'

umbridge who had blanched further when she heard it was a pureblood lord who was behind the charges looked relived at a way out without dropping the ban whatsoever. 

'of course mr potter, ill have the items returned to professor mcgonagall so that she guarantees they are sent home'

everyone started gossiping as harry went to sit near his brother and friends, his twin who had a look of anger hissed 'why didnt you just get the ban removed, now were still off the team and cant play after we graduate' harry noticed angelina and the other chasers also looking annoyed he hadnt got their team members back.

harry looked at them before explaining 'had i gone for the ban being removed she could have refused with the new degree in place and then had dad punished in the ministry leaving us without any help whatsoever, this way you get your brooms back and umbridge is put in her place also umbridge is the school high inquisitor she has no right or power to ban you from playing professionally as that has no bearing on this school.'

' what do you mean put in her place'

'by reminding her of educational degree number 1 and that yes people here do know the rules and bylaws it curtails her power here. can you imagine what would happen if fudge thought to remove dumbledore from hogwarts and place her as headmistress' everyone around him had looks of horror 'the bylaws state that only a member of staff who has at least 5 years experience as a member of faculty may take over the running of the school even in emergency situations, now the only people fudge cant replace dumbledore with are umbridge and burbage, even if he removes all the teachers loyal to dumbledore there are others such as madam marchbanks from the depertment of education, none of whom are loyal to fudge theyre all neutralists so the school is now safe and dad is in a place to remind them of that should they try'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tale of the deathly hallows

Hermione had just finished reading the tale of the three brothers, harry was deep in thought.

before anyone else could say anything harry said 'well thats a load of stupid'

'excuse me mr potter but the deathly hallows are not stupid' exclaimed xenophilius lovegood

'yes they are. think about it the first brother is given an unbeatable wand yet less than a month later is beaten? or how about death gave the third brother his own cloak of invisibility yet couldnt find him, your telling me an all powerful being couldnt find HIS OWN PROPERTY? or better yet it says he stayed hidden even after settling down with a wife and kids, im sorry but if any woman heard a voice from nowhere she would think shes gone insane not marry it and if he did take the cloak off to prove he was real death would have found him.

xenophilius just sat there gaping at harry not saying a word.


End file.
